She Just Wanted To Be Heard
by Whispering Fingertips
Summary: Rated for language. Final Fantasy XX2 based on the movie The Ring. Thought it'll be cool to write based on a movie. Anyways, major spoilers if you haven't watched the movie. COMPLETE!
1. Did you hear about this tape?

Hey everyone! This is another beginning of another one of my stories. This one, though, is based on a movie. The Ring. That movie is the best and it's my favorite so I just had to write a story on it Final Fantasy X/X-2 style! So anyways, be nice and R and R when your done. Hope you like it!

* * *

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 1  
Did You Hear About This Tape?**

Saturday Night. The rain began pattering one night in Besaid. The streets were slippery, the night, dark and foggy. It was just another normal night since rain came often in Besaid but tonight was different.

"Argh I hate television, so boring. You know I heard that there are so many magnetic waves traveling through the air caused by T.V and phone that were losing, like, 10 times as many brain cells then what were suppose to." Rikku started, laying on her bed.

"Uh huh." Lulu simply replied not caring but instead flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"And all these T.V companies know about it but are not doing anything about it, like they don't care. Someday, are brains will, like, fry up from loss of brain cells." Rikku continued.

Lulu placed the remote control in front of her face. "You pick something, I don't care."

Rikku took the remote from her hand. "How about...oops." Rikku said as she turned off the T.V and dropped the remote.

Lulu laughed then sat on the bed beside Rikku.

"Hey, have you heard about the tape that kills you when you watch it?" Lulu asked.

Rikku looked at her suspiciously. "What kid of tape are you talking about?"

"Just a regular tape. People rent it I guess, I dunno. You start to play it and it's like someone's nightmare. Then, all of a sudden a woman appears smiling at you. Seeing you through the screen...and just when you think its over, your phone rings. Someone knows you've watched it. A little girl appears on the phone and says, 'you will die in seven days.' And then seven days later-----"

"Who told you that?" Rikku asked nervously.

"I don't know, someone from school---"

"WHO?" Rikku demanded.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked.

Rikku stared at her with fear in her eyes. "I've watched it…" She said, her voice soft.

Lulu sighed chuckling. "Its just a story Rikku."

"No! Wakka and I, we saw it last weekend."

"I thought you were with Cid and your brother?" Lulu wondered asking.

"I wanted to tell you but---"

"Oh my god you were with Wakka all weekend?" Lulu asked excitedly.

"No, some of his friends rented a place for the weekend up in the mountains. They wanted to tape the Blitzball game; the reception was bad I guess and---"

"What are you talking about?" Lulu asked feeling a bit freaked.

"Listen to me! When we played the tape it wasn't there! It was..."

"What?" Lulu asked.

"It was something else." Rikku replied, her voice soft filled with fear. "We thought it was a joke until...the phone rang. That was a week ago. A week ago from this day.

Lulu chuckled nervously. "You're just trying to scare me."

A few seconds later Rikku began gagging as she held her throat. Lulu thought she was joking until she started whimpering and laid her head on her lap.

"Holy shit Rikku! Are you okay?" She asked nervously.

Then all of a sudden Rikku smiled and began laughing at her.

"Oh my god you freak!" Lulu said as she threw her to the floor then lightly hitting her with a pillow.

"Ha, ha, you totally fell for it!" Rikku said.

"No way!" Lulu replied. "So...did you guys, you know…do anything?"

Rikku looked at her with a confused look on her face. "Like what?"

Lulu smiled. "Oh my god you ho! You totally did! Tell me!" Lulu shouted at her.

"No way!"

After a few more seconds the phone began to ring. Both girls stopped laughing and looked at each other scared.

"There really is a tape?" Lulu asked.

Rikku looked over at the clock, which said 10:00pm.

As the two girls made their ways downstairs and down the hallway towards the kitchen, they slowly walked to the phone in fear.

"This is so stupid." Lulu said the quickened her speed and picked up the phone. "Lulu here." She said.

Lulu then turned to Rikku panting nervously as she gave her the phone. Rikku slowly took it from her and placed it up against her ear. "Um, hello?" She said. Rikku then calmed down. "Hi mom. No, that was Lu."

Lulu laughed as she ran past Rikku and made her way back upstairs.

"Yeah, Lu and I were just about to go to sleep. Yeah, okay. Okay! Bye mom." Rikku said then place the phone back on the receiver.

As Rikku began to walk back towards the stairs, the T.V in the living room suddenly turned on showing nothing but static.

Rikku walked into the room and stared at the T.V. "Lulu stop being a bitch. Where's the...remote..?" Rikku asked but then found the remote on the couch. Rikku picked it up and turned the T.V off. She then made her way out of the living room but the T.V resumed back on again.

She turned around nervously. "Lulu quit it!" She shouted.

Rikku ran up to the T.V screen and stared at it, panting nervously. She then went behind it and unplugged the television. Rikku then took a deep breath.

The all of a sudden something quickly ran past, the shadow appearing on the screen for a second as it made a eerie sound.

Rikku gasped as she turned around but saw nothing.

She closed her eyes for a second but then quickly stood up and walked to the base of the stairs. "Lulu, you there?" She called out but never heard a reply.

She quickly ran up the stairs and walked down the hallway. Rikku saw a puddle of water coming out from her bedroom door. As she walked forward towards the door, she breathed nervously.

There was some sort of hissing sound coming from the room that Rikku couldn't explain. She placed her hand on the doorknob which water was dripping off of.

As she open her door her T.V was on, a picture of a well appeared and then Rikku screamed!

* * *

It wasn't that scary now was it? Whelps that was the introduction for you. Don't forget to R and R since it's my first chapter. Hoped you liked it! 


	2. Something Scared The Shit Out Of Her

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 2  
Something Scared The Shit Out Of Her**

Tuesday Afternoon. School had been over for at least 40 minutes and a lonely boy sat at his desk drawing peacefully waiting for his mom to come and pick him up while the teacher sat at her desk marking papers.

As the boy heard someone walking down the hall, he looked up from his work.

"No, you listen to me you repellent idiot! There are better stories out there then bikini specials down at the Besaid beach! You know what, if you want to do a fucked up story like that then do it! Just get a different reporter to do it for ya!" Yuna shouted talking on her cell phone.

As she entered the classroom, "Dammit!" She shouted.

Both the teacher and the boy stared at her. "Eh, sorry I'm late." Yuna told the teacher.

"Not a problem." said the teacher.

Yuna then looked at the boy. "Hey. You ready?" She asked softly.

"Uh huh." He said as he packed his bag and walked towards her.

"Ms. Keller, can I speak with you for a moment?" Shelinda asked.

"I'll wait in the car." Said the boy then he walked out of the room.

Yuna then sat at a table with is teacher.

"I hope Aiden isn't any trouble." Yuna said.

"No not all. I just need to discuss something with you. Now I heard recently he lost a family member."

"Yeah. He is really down because of it. Aiden was close to his cousin." Yuna said.

"Of course. But recently he has been expressing himself lately in a peculiar way." Shelinda said then showed Yuna some of his drawings of a girl buried in the ground.

"That's his cousin." Yuna said softly.

"I'm bothered by these drawings Ms. Keller."

"Well like you said he is just expressing himself. Look, he lost his cousin 3 days ago and he is just trying to deal with it. He knows I'm there and we're just trying to figure out what to do." Yuna said then began to walk towards the door.

"You said that Aiden's cousin died 3 nights ago, right?"

Yuna turned to her. "That's right."

"But Aiden drew these last week."

Yuna gave her a freaked out face then left the room.

* * *

As Yuna drove home on the slippery roads of Besaid, Aiden sat quietly in the back of the car looking out the window.

Yuna looked at him through the rearview mirror. Aiden then pulled away from his thoughts and looked at Yuna who was looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Yuna replied then resumed back to the road. She knew about what his teacher told her but should she really ask him what was going on? Nah, best not to worry the boy.

* * *

The following night, Yuna tucked Aiden in his bed. "Do you want me to read you a story?" Yuna asked.

Aiden shook his head. "I'm kinda tired."

Yuna smiled. "Okay." She then stood up and made her way to the door.

"There's not enough time." Aiden told her.

Yuna looked at him and walked towards he bed. "Not enough time for what?" She asked sitting down on his bed.

"I mean not enough time before we die." Aiden said.

"You have lots of time." Yuna ensured him.

"So you know when I'm going to die?"

"No. No one does. But I know you don't have to worry." Yuna said as she stroked his head.

"Rikku knew. She told me."

"Rikku knew she was going to die?" Yuna asked.

"Uh huh. She said she didn't have enough time."

Yuna didn't reply.

Aiden then turned over and faced away from her. "Goodnight Yuna." He told her.

Yuna was a bit confused but she then stood up and walked out of his room.

* * *

The next morning was the day for Rikku's memorial service so Aiden didn't have to attend school.

Yuna ran around throughout the apartment looking for her dress. "Aiden, have you seen my black dress?"

There was no answer.

She then ran out into the living room. "Aiden have you seen-" But she cut herself off when she saw it on the couch and Aiden looking at the mirror fixing his tie.

"Better hurry or we'll be late." Aiden told her.

Yuna nodded her head, picked up her dress and returned to her room.

* * *

As Yuna and Aiden arrived at Rikku's home, many people were gathered in groups talking about her peculiar death and what might of happen.

Aiden held a red rose in his hand as he walked into the living room and saw a picture of Rikku with a guest book. Aiden placed the rose beside the book and stared at her picture.

Yuna walked up to Aiden and kneed down beside him. Yuna couldn't help but start to cry a bit. Yuna then softly kissed Aiden on the forehead then walked off into the kitchen where she found Rikku's mother, Ruthie.

"I'm so sorry." Yuna said as she hugged her.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

Yuna smiled at her after they pulled apart. She then looked over at Cid. "Are you okay Cid?" Yuna asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" Cid said but obviously feeling like crying a river.

"I spent 4 hours on the Internet and I didn't find one reason why a 16 year old girl's heart would just suddenly stop. I spoke to 3 different doctors and not one could tell me what was wrong with my daughter." Ruthie said.

Yuna didn't reply.

She then turned to Yuna.

"You were close to her, right? Did she mention anything to you?" She asked.

"Nothing that would explain what happened." Yuna said.

"But you can find out. It's what you do right? I mean, you are a reporter."

"Yeah I guess, but I don't even know where to begin." Yuna told her.

"Yuna please. I saw the look on her face…when I found her in her closet. Please?" She begged.

Yuna thought for a moment before she replied.

* * *

Aiden stood at the base of the stairs leading upstairs. He began to walk up and then down the hall to her bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

As he looked around he saw nothing. Aiden then walked towards her T.V and picked up the picture of him and Rikku. He continued to stare at the picture for a period of time until Yuna entered the room and walked up to him.

"Hey you shouldn't be in her room." Yuna told him.

"Its not her room anymore." Aiden said placing the picture back and leaving the room.

Yuna then looked around her room and stopped at her desk. She saw a green folder and opened it seeing lots of pictures of models with their faces all scribbled with a pen. Yuna began browsing through the pictures and found a card that said,

'Tom's 1 Hour Photo.'

Yuna placed the card in her pocket and then headed downstairs and outside.

* * *

"So what do you think killed her?" Leblanc asked.

"I don't know. But something scared the shit out of her." Dona said as she took a smoke from her cigarette.

Yuna then approached them. "Hey ladies what you talking about?"

No one replied.

"So what do you think they were doing that night up in the mountains?" Yuna asked.

"It was the tape." Issaru said.

Yuna turned to him. "Tape?"

"Don't start Issaru." Leblanc said.

"What tape?" Asked Yuna.

"The tape that kills you when you watch it." He replied.

"And you heard this from where?" Yuna asked.

"No, we heard it from Wak-" Dona started but didn't finish.

"From who?"

"Rikku was dating this guy named Wakka. He was also there when they watched the tape." Dona finished.

"Oh really? So where is Wakka? Is he here?" Yuna asked.

"Wakka is dead." Issaru said.

"What? Well what happened?"

"Well supposedly he killed himself in a car accident. The same night Rikku died." Issaru said.

* * *

Yuna sat at her desk in the living room browsing through the newspaper. She found the article about the car accident. She briefly looked through the article and found out that Wakka and two friends, Bickson and Kimahri all were killed Saturday night at 10:00pm.

The following morning at work Yuna was on the phone with another reporter and was currently on hold until her boss came over.

"Repellent idiot, eh? You're fired." He told her.

"No, I'm not." Yuna replied.

"Yes, you are." He continued to fight.

"NO, I'm not! I got too good of a story." Yuna told him then the reporter came back on the phone. "Yes I'm still here."

"Good story, eh? What?" Her boss asked but Yuna waved her arm and he walked away.

"Yes I need to know the time that Rikku died?" Yuna asked. She then gave a pout as she wrote down on her paper,

'10:00pm'

* * *

Later that day as Yuna stepped out of the photo shop, she looked at all the pictures of Rikku and her friends at a place called, "Shelter Mountain Inn." But one last picture sent a shiver down her spine. It was all four friends standing outside of Cabin 10 but all their faces were blurred. Yuna couldn't explain the blur so she kept staring at it for a few more seconds.

The name immediately gave her an idea and she soon found herself packing up a few things and heading off to the place.

* * *

Oh no! Yuna is going to Shelter Mountain Inn! The place where the 4 friends watched the tape and died! What will happen to Yuna once she reaches the place? Will she find the tape? Find more answers?

Well stay turned for my next chapter comin soon. Don't forget to review and no flames!


	3. 7 Days

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 3  
7 Days…**

An hour later, Yuna had arrived at Shelter Mountain and drove in. She then walked into the registration cabin and approached the man at the counter.

"Hello, my name is Yuna Keller. I'm a reporter from the Besaid Times. I was wondering if you remembered a group of kids that were here a week ago." Yuna asked.

"Hmmm, is there a problem?" The Innkeeper asked.

"It's my niece. She sort of ran off from her parents. I have a photo of her and her friends." Yuna replied showing him a picture of the group of kids. "I'm pretty sure they stayed a night or so here."

"Hmmmmmmm, they we're in cabin 10. They didn't pay. They also had a number of complains, mostly about the T.V. We never got good reception out here. That's why we bought tape players." He told her pointing to the shelf filled with movies.

Yuna turned her head and looked at them. "You got quite a selection."

"Most of them were left by guests but are still good. Anyways they didn't pay. Kids like that don't usually do." He told her.

Yuna stared at a tape cassette on the shelf and continued to do so for a few moments until the Innkeeper distracted her.

"Ms? Are you okay?" He asked.

Yuna then turned back to the man. "You know, I'm feeling a but tired so might as well rest a bit before heading back to the city. I'll take cabin 10." Yuna told him placing her Visa on the counter.

The man smiled, taking the card and walking into the room in the back.

Yuna then walked over to the tape shelf and picked up the tape she stared at before. She then placed it in her bag and quickly turned around startled.

"Here are the keys to the cabin, enjoy your stay." He told her.

Yuna took the keys from him and headed out to the cabin.

* * *

Upon arriving at the cabin, she slowly entered, not finding anything suspicious. Yuna then sat down on the couch and stared at the tape. If it really was the tape, should she really watch it? Yuna was deep in thought trying to decide what to do.

She then placed the tape in the VCR and played it. She was all tense, thinking about what could be on the tape but all it showed was static and she began to calm down until, something appeared on the TV.

The resolution was not as great but images then was shown, mostly blank and white. What appeared to be a ring of light showed. It was the inside of a well. Yuna continued to watch as more images then showed. Water flowing with blood, a lone chair in a bright white room, then, a woman appeared. She was slowly brushing her hair while looking at a mirror. Then another mirror showed, but with a little girl, her hair covering her face was moving back away so the image reflected on the mirror was dark and the girl disappeared. A new image. A man staring out from an upstairs window of a house. A cliff then showed with a fly moving across the screen, then something long and disgusting coming out of a man's mouth. What was this tape? Some kind of sick joke? Yuna continued to watch. A tree was set fire and then a loud screeching sound appeared. A centipede crawling from beneath a table. Back to the burning tree then the woman appeared again. She then turned around and stared out at whoever was watching. The cliff was then showed again, then a ladder leaning against a wall. Just when Yuna hoped it was over, dead chocobo's laid on the beach, washed into shore. The woman then appeared at the cliff that was shown, staring out at the sea, and then she jumped off. The ladder was shown again and it too fell to the ground. Then, it showed a well. An old well, in the middle of a forest. Something white began to immerge from it but before Yuna could tell what it was, the tape ended.

Outside the sun was beginning to set and Yuna was still staring at the static T.V not knowing what the hell she just saw. It was just clips of many different things. But things she couldn't explain. Yuna then turned off the T.V.

The phone then ranged and Yuna gasped worriedly. She walked over to the phone slowly and picked it up.

A little girl then appeared on the phone and said, "Seven days..." Then hung up.

Yuna didn't know what to do. She began to panic and breathe heavily.

She then ran out of the cabin and looked around to see if anyone was there. But found nothing. Yuna didn't know what to do but decided that it was best if she returned home for now. She took the tape with her and headed back into town.

* * *

Well that was the next chapter. Short, I know but don't sue me. The next ones will be much longer. R and R and stayed tuned. 


	4. DAY 1:: Make Me A Copy

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 4  
Day 1 - Make Me A Copy**

Thursday…Day 1

It was 8:00am the next day. Yuna had returned home bringing the tape with her. She still didn't know very much about it or what it was. But one thing was for sure. She had to act quickly.

The day started off like any other day in Besaid. The rain continued to pour that morning. Aiden was in the kitchen making himself a peanut butter sandwich then packing it in his bag. As he walked towards the front door, he looked down the hallway towards Yuna's bedroom door.

"I'm going to school." He told Yuna. But without any response, Aiden just turned his head and walked out of the apartment.

Meanwhile back in Yuna's bedroom, there she was found, sitting on her bed staring at the tape. Questions running through her mind. Questions that needed answers. But where was she supposed to start? Yuna then slightly looked up as she heard the front door open then close.

Aiden walked down the sidewalk with his umbrella as it continued to rain. As he continued, Aiden came across a man who stopped in front of him. He then lifted his umbrella to see the man's face and gave him an unpleasant look. The man just looked down at the boy. But after a few seconds of standing there, looking at each other, both moved on and continued walking.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Yuna said showing the blurred picture of Rikku and her friends to the man.

"It's a pretty cool effect." He replied. "So what does this have to do with a tape?"

Yuna then handed the man her digital camera. "Here. Take my picture."

As the man took it from Yuna's hand, all she did was continue to sit on the couch, staring down at the ground.

"Are you at least going to look at me?" He asked.

Yuna tilted her head slightly giving him a careless smile.

He then took her picture then looked down on the screen to see that her faced was blurred. Just like the picture of Rikku and her friends.

"Is…this the same camera?" He asked.

"No. Go and scan the rest." Yuna replied.

And with that he began pressing the 'next' button on the camera to see all the pictures of her, her face was blurred, in all of them.

"Well, what do you think?" Yuna asked.

"Umm, well, I thought you said this was about a tape?" He asked, tripping a bit over his words. He wasn't really sure what was going on.

Yuna then opened her bag and took the tape out. She looked at it for a few seconds before looking back up at him. "I'm thinking that…you shouldn't watch it."

"Heh." He chuckled.

"No, I think I should know a little more about it first." Yuna told him.

"Well isn't that why I'm here?" He asked.

"Four kids have died Tidus!" She told him.

"Not from watching a tape Yuna." He said. "C'mon, show it to me."

Yuna then placed it in the VCR, the time showing 8:10am. Tidus kneeled down on the floor and began to watch the images on the television screen.

As much as she was concerned, Yuna didn't want to watch it with him. Yuna then walked out onto her balcony. The rain had stopped and was a bit cold out. Yuna couldn't help but wonder about the tape. The more she thought about it the worse it got. The images flashing through her head. It shocked her, making her feel more and more worried with every second.

The sliding door then opened, startling she for a second as she turned around to see Tidus approach her.

"That was a very student film." He told her.

Yuna narrowed her eyes giving him a slight glare.

"I'm sure…it's a lot…scarier………at night." Tidus tripped, giving her a worried look as if she was going to attack him.

Just then as the two were silent, Yuna's phone inside began to ring. She looked over inside to where the ring was coming from, a scared look on her face. Was it…that message like the one she got yesterday?

Tidus looked at her awkwardly as Yuna began to breathe heavily. "Are you gonna get that?"

The two then walked back inside and approached the phone. Yuna placed her hand over it but dared not to pick it up. Just staring down at the ringing phone creped her out. Tidus looked at her in a strange way but didn't say anything.

Shortly after, it stopped ringing.

Tidus chuckled. "So Yuna………been working a lot lately?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm not tired Tidus! That tape didn't scare you?" She asked with a tone.

"No, not really." Tidus simply replied smiling.

"Four people are dead." Yuna argued.

"Well yeah but like I said not from---"

"Four people who watched that tape!"

"Well we watched it and we're still hangin'." Tidus replied.

"It…takes a week." Yuna said, her voice softening.

Tidus just stood there. "Right." After a few seconds of silence he spoke up from the awkwardness. "You know I'm just gonna go downtown, I got to pick up some cameras from this guy then I have some work to do down in the lab—" He said as he walked over to her front door.

"Tidus…" Yuna said tiredly following him.

Tidus then turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Who made and where did it come from. Can you help me out?" Yuna replied asking.

"Alright fine. I'll see what I can do. Make me a copy." Tidus told her.

Yuna nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Tidus smiled then left.

As Yuna returned to her living room, she looked back over to the phone and approached it. It showed that there was one message. She didn't know if she should listen or delete, but know Yuna she was still scared ever since yesterday and she deleted the message, not even knowing what or who it was.

* * *

Later that day, Yuna went into work. But instead of her usual work at her desk, Yuna went into the Audio Visual Research Room. Inside, there, Yuna made the copy of the tape. She sat there in front of the TV watching it again, but through half way, Yuna looked down at the VCR and noticed something very odd.

The numbers that show on the tracking were all off, showing half numbers or skipping numbers. Yuna stared at it in a frightening way. Just what the hell was going on?

As the looked back up at the TV screen she had stopped the tape and noticed that the clip was showing the fly where the cliff. She narrowed her eyes and swore she could see the fly still moving but she had stopped the tape. Yuna then placed her finger on the screen, over the fly but noticed nothing.

* * *

And that is it my friends. LOL I hoped you enjoyed it and now you know who the two main characters are now. Although it probably wasn't that hard to figure out LOL anyways, R and R and I'll update A.S.A.P! 


	5. DAY 2:: No Fingerprints?

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 5  
Day 2 - No Fingerprints**

It was now Friday, only six days left. Yuna decided to go to Tidus' apartment and see if he could help her with this bizarre mystery, which was troubling her so much.

Tidus began by placing the tape in his VCR and playing the tape, also noticing the tracking was off and screwed just like Yuna noticed before.

"You…sure this is the copy?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yuna replied asking.

"The numbers are all screwed up." Tidus told Yuna as be ejected the tape from his player.

"The same problem must have got copied, I guess." Yuna figured.

"Psh." Tidus told her like it was even foolish to even say that. "That's impossible." He then walked over to his cabinet. "The numbers on the control track they put on whenever it's recorded which means theoretically, there shouldn't be any images." He explained.

"Hey, Tidus, can you pretend that I don't read video geek magazine?" Yuna asked because by what he had just told her didn't make any sense to her.

"Okay, when you record a tape the makeup of the tracks is like a signature for whatever did the recording like a camcorder, VCR, whatever. See the control track could tell us where it came from. But to not have one…like, that's like being born without fingerprints." Tidus explained once again.

"Then…how did this get recorded?" Yuna asked more puzzled then ever.

"…I don't know." Tidus replied in a soft voice. "But we're gonna find out." He then grabbed a few things from the cabinet and began.

They then began to play the tape once more, stopping at the image where the lady is brushing her hair in the mirror.

"All right, take a look here." He then continued to play the tape very slowly. The next image of when it showed the mirror straight on. "You should be able to see the camera here in the reflection. The angle is straight on but you don't. Creepy eh?"

They continued to play the tape of when the little girl is shown in the mirror moving back into the dark. "Hmm, what's that?" Yuna asked.

"Hmm, she looks like she's walking away, whoever she is." Tidus replied simply.

"No not that. I mean there at the top." She pointed at the corner where the tape looked as if the image was ripping off.

"No that's just the tracking. I can fix that." Tidus replied. The tape continued where it showed the cliff and the dead chocobo's lying on the beach.

"No wait, go back a bit! There's something there." Yuna told him.

They then saw the tracking on the image. It looked like as if there was more. "I see it too." Tidus replied.

"There's more picture." Yuna replied.

"Lets take a look." Tidus said using his devices to stretch the alignment.

"Yeah, it's working." Yuna said watching the tape.

"It won't go any further." Tidus said. Yuna then leaned over and began to stretch it more with his machine.

"Yeah, it's working." Yuna argued pushing Tidus' hand away. "Keep going."

"It won't go any further." Tidus replied calmly.

"No, no, no, no, no, let me do it! Come on!" Yuna argued.

"Wait, it won't go!"

"Let me do it." Yuna continued on.

They both then hurt their fingers on the device.

"Damn!" Tidus said pulling his hand away.

Yuna then withdrew her hand. They then both looked at each other and laughed, smiling.

Just then a door opened, entering Tidus' apartment.

"Hey Tidus I picked up the cameras." She began talking while closing the door. Both Tidus and Yuna looked over. "They're in really good shape. Did you see the reprints I did of that Guatemala stuff? Cuz they came out kind of…" But she stopped when she saw Tidus with another woman in the room. "Uh you working?" She asked Tidus.

"This is a friend, Yuna Keller. She writes for the Besaid Time. Uh Yuna this is my assistant Elma." Tidus explained.

"Well I prefer 'Partner in Crime.'" Elma joked. Tidus and Yuna chuckled.

"She's a journalism student at Besaid University actually." Tidus told Yuna.

"Well I'll stay out of your way like I'm not even here." Elma said walking over to Tidus and pecking him on the cheek then walking away.

"Uh Yuna is researching a story on some video hoax. It's sort of interesting. You're studying video why not come and check out this tracking on the tape?" Tidus asked Elma.

She turned around.

Yuna then quickly took the tape out of the VCR. "You know I'm kinda late, I really should go." She then took the tape and put it in her bag.

"Yeah but why are you taking…?" Tidus asked softly.

"I gotta go!" Yuna interrupted then left the apartment.

Yuna then pressed the button for the elevator and waited. Tidus then came out and confronted her as she placed her coat on.

"So…you're taking the tape?" Tidus asked.

"I don't want her to see it." Yuna told him.

"Woah you don't want her to see it, what about me seeing it? You didn't have a problem with that." Tidus questioned her.

"I did have a problem with it!" Yuna replied.

Tidus smiled. "Your angry."

Yuna looked at him. "I'm not angry."

"No? What are you then?"

"In a hurry." Yuna simply replied.

Tidus scoffed. "Look I'm sorry but I'm not gonna get all worked up about some high school rumour."

Yuna looked over at him once more with a sarcastic grin.

Tidus smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking this is the part where I say 'You're a flake, who never finishes anything.' Then you say I'm 'an obsessive bitch who needs to lighten up.'" Tidus chuckled. "Then I storm out all pissed off, kicking myself for ever thinking that you could just…grow up." She then walked into the elevator. "So why don't we just cut to that part right now and save ourselves a lot of grief?"

"Well…at least give me the tape so I can observe it more." He asked.

Yuna looked at him. "Tidus…"

"I'll give it back to you. Just let me…"

Yuna then held the tape in her hands then looked back over at him. "Just…be careful, okay?" She asked handing him the tape.

Tidus smiled once again. "All right. Bye!" He said waving. Yuna then smirked at him and left.

* * *

A few minutes later, she left the building, walking down an alleyway and under a ladder then suddenly stopped. She turned around and looked at the ladder that was leaning against the side of the building just like on the tape. She stood in front of it, looking up. Yuna then extended her arm to touch it when a man came along.

"Watch out Miss. Wouldn't want to get hurt. Bad luck, and you wouldn't want that." The man then climbed the ladder to resume his painting. Yuna stared at it strangely then walked away.

* * *

"So you need some help or something?" Elma asked.

"Knowing Yuna she'd want the tape back a.s.a.p." Tidus began. "Well…I'll make a copy and we'll go observe it later. I'm sure you'll know something about it."

Elma smiled. "Sure."

* * *

That's all for now. Sorry if my chapters are a bit short but I'm dividing them by the days and that's all that happens in the day. And sorry for the long wait. My DVD player was like broken or something like that but it's up and running now so I can continue faster. So that means that the next chapter will come out shortly. Don't forget to review. 


	6. DAY 3:: Kilika Lighthouse

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 6  
Day 3 - Kilika Lighthouse**

It was now Saturday. Day three.

A teenage girl walked down the hall slowly holding onto a screen with a nurse in front of her, the wheels of the screen squeaking and clicking.

As she continued walking, she suddenly stopped. She slowly turned her head into the room next to her, staring at the TV inside.

"Lulu?" The nurse called. "Lulu?" She then moved the screen back a bit so she couldn't see the room anymore. "We're almost there."

They then continued down the hall and into another room where Yuna waited patiently. Lulu then sat down at the table, the opposite end of Yuna.

"Do you remember anything about that night…that night with Rikku?" Yuna asked her.

Lulu didn't reply.

"Do you remember…how she died?" Yuna asked.

Lulu continued not to reply. She just sat there silent.

"Lulu?" Yuna called her name. Yuna wasn't getting anywhere if she wouldn't talk. She then sighed and leaned back in her chair. Yuna then stared at her. "She told you about a tape, didn't she?"

Lulu then looked down.

"She was afraid, wasn't she?" Yuna began. "Something was happening to her…Lulu…how did she die? Please." She then placed her hand over Lulu's. "I need to know."

Lulu looked down at her hand then back up, meeting Yuna's eyes. "And you will." Lulu simply said. Yuna looked at her questioned. "She'll show you…" Lulu continued.

"Who? …Who will show me?" Yuna asked feeling a little scared.

"Not now." Lulu told her. She then took Yuna's hand and pointed all her fingers up except her thumb. Lulu then looked at Yuna. "…Four days…"

Yuna looked at her terrified wondering… how did she know…?

* * *

Later that day, Yuna returned to work to do some research on the tape.

"Yeah, well, your home's VCRs will give you a tracking window but they won't let you stretch it." Nhadala began, leading Yuna over to a machine that can stretch the tape. "There's really no point unless you're talking restoration. Archives will come in here sometimes with these crummy old tapes sometimes. Tracks totally shot--servos can't line them up. But the big box here's a warhorse. Totally analog. She'll read to the very end of your tape." Nhadala continued showing here the machine.

Yuna smiled.

"Just don't force her or she'll get pissy." Nhadala continued. She then began to point out all the necessary components. "Your tracking, your monitor, and your printer, if you need it. So, uh, what are we watching, home movies or something?" Nhadala asked.

Yuna looked at her. "I really rather watch it alone. Really."

Nhadala rolled her eyes at Yuna. "Whatever." She then walked away. Yuna then got to work.

She began scanning the tape very slowly, printing out pictures, beginning with the woman looking at the mirror combing her hair. Yuna sighed heavily as she continued, trying to stretch the tape at the broken part.

"Come on…" She said to herself, hoping that the machine would be able to stretch it as far as so she could see something. More picture came in, slowly. "Come on." Suddenly it came. A new piece to the puzzle. The missing footage that was shown was a lighthouse, located at the edge of a cliff. "Lighthouse." Yuna softly mumbled, smiling. The picture was then roughing up, losing it. Yuna quickly printed it out just as the screen went black.

"Shit." Yuna cursed. She then spoke through a microphone. "Hello? Somebody? I need some help."

Yuna then began pressing buttons on the machine and the picture came back on, rewinding the tape. Yuna stopped the machine from doing so as it stopped on the clip where it showed the fly and the cliff.

Yuna grunted softly trying to fix the stupid thing. "Damn." She then carefully looked at the screen, or more at the fly. It had almost felt like she was imaging something that couldn't be possible. She stared at the fly, its wings were slowly moving as if it was real, alive. But the tape was paused.

Yuna then raised her hand, squinted two fingers as she touched the fly and gripped onto it. The fly was in her hand. What? Yuna thought. That can't be…

She then released it, and it began to fly around the room.

"Something you needed help with?" Nhadala suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Yuna turned her head at her. Blood slowly dripped out from one of her nostrils.

"Hey, you…you got a…ya…" Nhadala began pointing to her nose.

Yuna then wiped the blood away and stared at her hand, noticing that her nose was indeed bleeding. She was totally freaked out at this point. Yuna shook her head, grabbing the pictures she printed out and left.

* * *

And that's the end of that day. So now Yuna must out what lighthouse was in the tape and hopefully could lead her to some new information regarding about the killer tape. What will she find and what will her next destination be? 


	7. DAY 4:: Who is Lenne Morgan?

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 7  
Day 4 - Who Is Lenne Morgan**

Sunday. Day 4

Yuna had finally gotten her hands on some new information in which she hoped would help her on her search of the tape. After work, Yuna drove down to the Besaid Public Library, hoping that she could find out about this 'lighthouse' that appeared on the tape. She sat down at a table and began flipping through the pages of books with no luck.

A Liberian then came over with a few more books. "Here you go. This is the last we have on Spira's lighthouses."

Yuna smiled. "Thank you." She then took the last book from the pile and opened it up, skimming through the pages. She sighed heavily hoping that she could find something. Anything. Yuna then turned some more pages and glued her eyes on one page. A lighthouse that resembled the one she had seen in the tape. Yuna held up the printed picture of the lighthouse to the one in the book. She smiled she had found a match.

She looked down from the picture and began to read. "Kilika Lighthouse." She closed the book and walked over to one of the public computers. Yuna took a sip of her coffee and continued. She typed in Kilika Lighthouse in the yahoo search and waited patiently as the page loaded up.

She clicked up on the first link, which brought her to a page. It had a picture of the lighthouse with 10 people posing for the picture. It was called the Historical Society Refurbishes Lighthouse. Yuna clicked on the picture to enlarge it and stared at the people. Yuna had found it. A lady with long black hair was in the picture. The very same lady who was in the tape.

Yuna printed out the article and stared at it some more. At the bottom of the picture gave the names of the 10 people who appeared in the picture. Yuna scrolled down to her name.

"Lenne Morgan." She said to herself adding another piece to the puzzle. But who really was Lenne Morgan? Yuna needed more information. She typed her name in the yahoo search but only one available link came up. Yuna clicked on it and scanned it with her eyes. It appeared she had a connection with chocobo's. But that was all she was able to find out. Yuna then typed in chocobo's next in the search.

Yuna continued to stare at the computer screen. "Oh, my God." She quietly mumbled.

* * *

Later, Yuna made her way into the basement of the library where they keep all the records of every newspaper article dating who whos how far back.

She then began looking through books, succeeding in finding new information.

"Mysterious sickness strikes Morgan Ranch chocobo's…" Yuna mumbled to herself. "Investigators search for answers after second chocobo drowning."

She began taking down notes, printing out articles, anything to find information about her.

"Chocobo's recovering after breeder's suicide."

She kept reading and noticing that the articles reported that she may have jumped. An eerie shill shivered down Yuna's spine, remembering the tape, the woman jumping off the cliff. Everything was coming together.

"Suffered from hallucinations…Eola…County Psychiatric hospital…" Yuna continued to read.

"What happened to you Lenne?"

* * *

And that is the end of that chapter. I'm gonna try and update more a.s.a.p but I've been busy with school and my new story I'm currently working on and also all my other stories so hopefully, I won't take as long as last time. Keep those reviews coming in. 


	8. DAY 5:: Nightmares

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 8  
Day 5 - Nightmares**

The weekend passed and now Monday came around the corner. The fifth day for Yuna ever since she watched the tape.

Tidus went to a local convenience store to pick up a few items. "Pack of Double Lights." He told her. Tidus pulled out some change from his pant pocket.

"That'll be 15 gil." The store clerk told him. She turned around and pulled the cigarettes down from the shelf and placed them in the bag. She looked up at him. "You're gonna die."

Tidus looked at her, giving her a confused look. "What?"

"My cousin smoked two packs a day. Used the patch, never looked back." She told him calmly giving Tidus his change.

Tidus chuckled. "All right, well, I'll keep that in mind." He told her smiling.

"Have a nice day." She told him.

"You too." Tidus replied happily. He then turned his head at the surveillance TV. and saw something irregular. He walked a little closer and noticed his face was a bit blurry. The store clerk looked at him oddly then looked at the TV.

Tidus waved his hand in front of his face watching the TV and saw a static line go through his face. It sent an eerie chill down his spine. Tidus shook his head and left the store leaving the confused clerk standing there staring at the TV strangely.

* * *

The day had gone by. By the time Yuna came home, it was already dark. Not the best way to spend the day especially in Yuna's case. But all was said and done and she returned to her apartment with her research.

Yuna opened the door and closed it behind her, placing her bag and car keys on the table. She walked into the living room where she found the TV on, blaring static but with no volume. Yuna walked up to the chair and placed her hand on the babysitters shoulder, waking her.

She shrieked, laughing anxiously. "Hi." She began.

"Sorry I'm late Elma." Yuna told her apologizing.

She looked down at her watch. "Uh…mmm…no. No problem." She was obviously sleepy. Elma turned off the TV then stood up.

"Everything okay?" Yuna asked.

"Oh yes, of course. He was an angel. I-I went in to tell him that it was bedtime and he was already under the covers." Elma chuckled. "And then he read me a bedtime story." Elma then placed her coat on. "He learned the word 'conundrum.'"

Yuna chuckled happily. "Really?"

"Yeah. And then, he drew my picture." Elma replied.

"Well, here you go." Yuna said giving Elma her pay.

Elma accepted. "Thanks. Goodnight then." Elma then left.

Afterwards, Yuna walked up to Aidan's room to check up on him. She opened his door and entered. He was sound asleep in his bed peacefully. Yuna smiled pleasantly at him then left, closing his door behind her.

"Hey Ruthie, I'm sorry to call to late, but I need a favor." Yuna spoke over the phone. Ruthie by the way was Rikku's mother. Yuna took out a cup and poured herself a glass of water. "I have to go to Kilika to do this story and I need you to watch Aidan for me."

"Yuna, I don't know. How long will you be gone?" Ruthie asked, speaking to Yuna over the phone.

"Just for two days, I promise." Yuna then took a sip of her water.

"This isn't the best time for me Yuna." Ruthie told her.

Just then, Yuna began coughing. She placed her glass on the counter and continued to cough uncontrollably.

"Yuna? Yuna, are you there?" Ruthie asked.

"Hold on a sec…sorry." Yuna told her. She placed the phone on the counter continuing to cough and gasp for air between each cough. Yuna fell to her knees.

"Yuna? Is this about Rikku?" Ruthie asked.

Yuna began retching, her hand on her throat. That's when she pulled out a piece of string out of her mouth. She continued to pull the long string out of her mouth, still retching and gasping until finally she pulled it all out of her mouth.

Afterwards, Yuna picked up her phone. "Ruthie…" But no one was on the other line. She pulled the phone away from her ear and saw water dripping out of the speaker holes. Yuna walked at the entrance of her hallway gasping, noticing that Aidan's door was open when she knew for a fact that she had closed it.

Yuna slowly made her way towards his bedroom door. "Aidan?" She called out opening his door.

Once opened, she was horror struck. In the middle of the room she saw someone sitting in a chair. A little girl. A puddle of water formed around her. Yuna slowly walked up behind her.

Her hair covered her face. She then grabbed Yuna's arm startling her.

Yuna then woke up gasping in fear. She sat up and noticed her was lying in her bed. Yuna took a deep breath and tried to calm down. _It was just a nightmare_, she thought to herself.

Just as she was just going to calm down, Yuna looked down at her arm. She rolled up her sleeve to see a hand imprint on her arm. Yuna panted as she stared at it. Yuna didn't understand, it was only a dream, wasn't it?

Yuna then calmed down and crawled out of bed. She walked out of her room and down the hallway. She peeked in Aidan's bedroom to find him not there. She continued down the hall but a little faster. She looked over in the living room and saw the door to her study room closed and noticed a bright light under the door crack. Yuna ran up to the door and opened it, noticing that Aidan had watched the tape.

"NO!" Yuna screamed. But it was too late. The tape had already ended. Yuna ran up to Aidan and wrapped her arms around him. She then crawled over to her TV ejected the copy tape and threw it under her couch then looked back over at Aidan.

"Why baby, why? Why?" She asked him.

"I couldn't sleep." He told her.

Yuna wrapped her arms around him once more and began to cry. After a few seconds, she pulled apart from him.

"Who is she Yuna?" Aidan asked her.

Yuna shook her head at him. That's when she heard her phone ring. She hugged Aidan once more then ran over to the phone, picking it up then quickly hanging up. Yuna continued to cry.

The phone then rang again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted in the phone.

"Yuna?" Came Tidus' voice.

Yuna sobbed, kneeling down on the floor, taking a deep breath. "Tidus…"

"L-Listen to me. Y-Yuna. I need to talk to you, okay? I…" He paused for a moment driving in his car. He looked over at the passenger seat to find pictures of himself that he took, and in each one his face blurred and distraught. "…I believe you." He told Yuna over the phone.

Yuna continued crying. "Yuna? Yuna, are you there?" Tidus asked.

"…H-He…watched the tape…" Yuna told him.

"Who? Who watched the tape?" Tidus asked worriedly.

Yuna cried. "……Our son."

* * *

And END. No, no, only the end of the chapter. It was a bit longer then the last chapter. Anyways, don't forget to review and I'll get that next chapter up a.s.a.p. Later. 


	9. Day 6 part 1:: Fright on the Ferry

** She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 9  
Day 6 part 1 - Fright on the Ferry**

The sixth day had begun. As the days gone by, Yuna and Tidus have to dig even deeper into the mystery. Who was Lenne Morgan? Why was she connected with the victims? Why was she even on the tape and what can Yuna do to find her? More and more questions filled her head. Questions that needed answers. And Yuna would go to any extent to find those answers.

The morning began, pulling up into Ruthie's driveway half past 10. Yuna left the car, leaving Tidus and Aidan inside to wait for her to return.

Aidan sat in the back drawing a picture while Tidus stared out the window, watching the rain fall, listening to it patter against the car. "You took my picture." Aidan began.

Tidus turned his head and looked over at his son.

"I've seen you. When I'm in the yard at school. You were there watching me." Aidan continued.

"You wish I was around more?" Asked Tidus.

"No." Aidan simply replied progressing his drawing. He then looked up at Tidus. "Do you want to be around more?"

Tidus looked away. "Yuna and I were…—"

"Young." Aidan interrupted finishing his sentence. "I've heard that story."

Tidus then looked back over at him and they stared at each other. "You see, the thing is, I…I don't think I'd make a good father. Maybe because my own was such a…disappointment." He then softly chuckled. "Thing is, I don't want anyone else to do it, either. To be your father."

"It's a conundrum." Aidan replied.

Tidus smiled with a quiet laugh. "Yeah, it sure is."

Aidan continued to look at Tidus without replying then looked down, away, and continued on with his drawing. Tidus too then looked away from the young boy.

Meanwhile, Yuna stepped into Rikku's room, flipping through the pages of her binder of all the drawings she had drew during the week she was cursed to die. The first page showed a video camera on a tripod pointed towards a chair, next was a drawing of a dead chocobo washed on the shoreline. She flipped to the last page to see a swirl in the middle of the page. Yuna then closed the binder and sighed. It was somewhat of a help to her but Yuna needed more. She then looked up and out through the bedroom window to see Tidus' head turned towards the back seats of the car. She smiled, knowing that they were talking to one another.

Afterwards, Yuna returned to the car, opening Aidan's door. "Come on, time to go."

"I'm not finished." Aidan replied adding the finishing touches on his picture. "Tidus told me to draw you one."

Yuna looked up and over at Tidus to see him smiling at her. Yuna returned the smile peacefully.

* * *

After they had dropped Aidan off, Tidus began to drive down to the Besaid docks.

"You could almost draw a line through her life. On one side, there's this happy woman who spends her time with her husband, riding chocobo's, everything sheltered, protected and comfortable. Her face, there's…light, there's pride. And then, one day, something happens. And she takes this hard corner and the light…goes out. And then she ends up at Eola County Psychiatric Hospital, all alone." Yuna begins.

"So what happened to her?" Tidus asks.

"I don't know yet, but I think it has something to do with the chocobo's."

"I think we should go to Kilika together." Tidus insisted.

"It's Tuesday, Tidus. I only have one day left. I need you to go to the hospital and find out as much as you can about Lenne. The images on the tape are leading us somewhere. Rikku saw them all, too."

Tidus continued to drive, looking over at Yuna.

"I think…before you die you see the ring." She told him.

Finally they had arrived. People began to aboard the Ferry with they're cars and belonging. Yuna had left the car and started walking towards the boat.

Tidus remained in the car watching her leave. As he looked over to the other seat, he noticed that Yuna had forgotten something. "Shit." He cursed. Tidus opened his door and stepped out. "Yuna! Yuna wait!"

Yuna turned around and saw Tidus running up to her. "You forgot this." He said, handing her the rolled up piece of paper with the name 'mom' written on it.

Yuna accepted it from Tidus and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Tidus nodded his head and smiled back at her. Afterwards, Yuna turned away and walked off. Tidus returned to the car and drove off, making his way to the hospital.

* * *

The Ferry began to make its way away from Besaid and headed towards Kilika. Yuna looked out at the water with her binder of information.

She flipped a page showing an article about the drowning of the Morgan's Ranch Chocobos. She looked at the picture, in the corner showing a man. Yuna looked underneath the picture and noticed the name 'Shuyin Morgan.'

Yuna flipped another page coming across another article. '_Rider injured at Chocobo show_.' Yuna began to skim through the article noticing something quite interesting. '_Onlookers said Lenne Morgan…holding her daughter in her arms…time of accident.'_

"A daughter?" Yuna asked herself.

She had never read anything about her having a daughter, which added more questions to the mystery of the videotape. Yuna shook her head and closed her binder, placing it in her bag. Best not to get all worked up about it, right? It'd be best just to wait until she got to Kilika Island.

Yuna took a deep breath and turned around, walking around the ferry where she noticed a Chocobo in a wagon cage. Yuna smiled as she walked up to the cage. It must be for the race. Yuna stretched out her arm and began to pat its beak, chuckling softly. "Hey you."

The chocobo flinched back suddenly.

"Oooh." Yuna jumped. She continued to pat the overly sized bird. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

The chocobo flinched back again scared.

"Shh, easy boy." She stared at the chocobo watching it begin to whine nervously, flapping its wings and cry out. "Hey, come on. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you.

The chocobo then began to whine frantically, breaking off its chain. It then started to run around in the cage, trying to break down the door.

"Somebody!" Yuna yelled out. The chocobo then broke out and began running on top of cars whinnying out. "Somebody help!" Yuna screamed again.

People then noticed the noises and saw the bird running around the ferry extremely nervous and scared. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy! Get that chocobo!"

A group of men then surrounded the bird with rope. The chocobo looked around nervously, stretched out its wings yelping out, then ran past the people.

Yuna, who was stunned and was watching the entire thing, noticed that the chocobo was running straight at her. She began to step back and back noticing that she was at the rail of the side of the ship and had no where to run. The chocobo continued to charge towards her. So Yuna, without any other option, bent down and the chocobo tripped over the rail and fell overboard. Trying to fly but failed and the bird landed in the water. Yuna then stood up and looked over the rail along with some others to see the bird struggle to stay a float. But without any hope, it was lost as the chocobo was dragged underneath the boat.

"Oh my Yevon." Yuna mumbled. She then turned around and began to run towards the back with the Ferry, others following. Upon arriving, she looked out over the rail to see nothing. Her and the others around continued to stare at the water until finally they saw blood mixed in with the water coming from beneath the Ferry.

"Ahh!" A little girl screamed noticing that the chocobo was most likely killed, drowned, and severed up from the propellers of the Ferry.

* * *

As the day continued on, Tidus had just entered the Hospital and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, I need to see the records of a patient named Lenne Morgan."

The nurse looked up at him. "Are you a relative?"

"Uh…well—no." Tidus replied nervously.

"I'm sorry sir. We're a mental health facility. Our records are private."

Tidus raised his eyebrow. "Well she's been dead for 24 years, I don't think she'd mind."

The nurse lowered her eyes on him. "I'm sorry sir, its impossible."

"Look..." Tidus began folding his hands together nicely on the desk. "I've seen them before. I've been up there."

The man who was leaning against the desk laughed. "Nice try bud. Our record rooms are kept downstairs."

Tidus then took a step back with his hands out in front of himself softly chuckling. "Fine. You win." He finished then left.

Afterwards, Tidus snuck off to the back off the building and busted down the door. "Jerk off." He mumbled to himself then entered, walking down the stairs and entering the record rooms and turning on the lights. "You in here Lenne?" He spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yuna, the Ferry had just arrived at Kilika Island. She was lucky enough to get a ride to her destination. As the truck dropped her off, Yuna walked up to the gates. She looked over at the mailbox to see 'Morgan Chocobo Farm.' She was defiantly at the right place.

Yuna walked across the small bridge and approached the house, walking up the porch steps and knocking on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. "Hello?" She called out but yet again receiving no answer.

Yuna then walked out at the side of the house. Looking up at the window, Yuna noticed it was the very same window in the tape with the man looking out. The images on the tape were defiantly leading her somewhere. Back of the house where she heard noises, she continued walking, passed the barn and over to the ranch. In the distance she saw a man, hammering the wooden fence, fixing it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morgan." Yuna began walking up to him. Shuyin turned his head at her. "I was wondering if you'd have a moment to speak with me. My name is Yuna Keller. I'm a writer with the Besaid Times."

"You want to know about the Chocobos?" Shuyin asked. Yuna looked at him.

Afterwards, the two walked over to the barn. "I didn't mean to…it's just I wasn't able to reach you by phone—"

"Every now and then a writer comes along…heard about what happened. What's left to write about, though, I don't know." Shuyin interrupted.

"I was hoping you had just a few minutes." Yuna asked.

"Well, work never ends around here, really…bit, I guess I got a few." He replied.

The two then walked into his house. "So, what is it you're writing, miss? About chocobo's in general or just those that go strange?"

Yuna walked through the room, looking at all the pictures hanged on the walls. "I read that you had to put so many down."

Shuyin hung up his coat and followed Yuna up the stairs to the main floor of the house. "Most put themselves down. They drowned."

"How did they get out?"

"They just broke through the fences and ran to the shore." Shuyin replied.

"So…they went crazy?" Yuna asked.

"It would seem so…yes. Or maybe they just sense things before we do."

Yuna then looked at pictures of Lenne with the chocobo's, posing for the picture. "So where are your chocobo's now?"

"I don't breed anymore." He simply replied.

"I guess you wouldn't…not after what happened. That must've been hard…on both of you…you and your wife." Yuna said walking down the hall. She then turned a corner and saw a mirror. The very exact mirror that was shown in the tape, when Lenne was brushing her hair. She stared at it horrified.

Shuyin stood where he was, looking over at her. "I'm sorry miss, what's your name again?"

Yuna continued to stare at the mirror. "…Yuna."

"Well, Yuna…you want to tell me what's really on your mind?" He asked.

Yuna then turned around, walked up closer to Shuyin and pulled out the tape. "Do you know what this is?"

Shuyin stared at her and the tape.

"I think it's a message…from your wife. Lenne is on this tape. She's right there in the other room. You can see the lighthouse, the chocobo's…"

Shuyin walked up to her. "Where did you get that?"

"Shelter Mountain Inn." Yuna replied.

"Is that the only one?"

"I…made a copy." Yuna spoke.

Shuyin then sighed and walked away, over to the counter, "I've got a lot of work to do today…a lot of acres out there. Minute I think I'm done with one thing…" Shuyin said slamming his hand down. "Another thing needs fixing."

"You don't want to see this tape? Not even curious?"

"Curious?" He looked at her. "No. I don't think so." He then began to walk away.

"Mr. Morgan…"

"I can't help you." He replied opening his front door. Yuna walked over to him.

"Where is your daughter?" Yuna asked. Shuyin looked at her. "Maybe she can help—"

"I don't have a daughter." He interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Yuna said.

"What is it with reporters? You take one person's tragedy and force the world to experience it…spread it like sickness."

"…Mr. Morgan…" Yuna spoke again.

"Tell me, miss…what is it you think you know?" Shuyin asked.

Yuna didn't reply.

"Then leave it alone." Shuyin finished. He looked away.

Yuna then walked out onto the porch, turned back around to have the door slammed in her face. Yuna sighed then took a few steps away from the house, placing the tape back in her bag. Then suddenly, Yuna turned her head to see a hand made swing hanging off the tree branch. She looked back at the house. Yuna then took out the picture Aidan had drawn for her and opened it up.

It was the exact same house. It had the swing, same house design and three people standing outside. A man, woman, and little girl. The little girl's face scribbled with pen strokes covering her face.

Yuna looked back up at the house.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. Make sure you keep reading to find out what happens next. 


	10. Day 6 part 2:: Samara

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 10  
Day 6 part 2 - Samara**

Tidus began to search through the file cabinets, browsing through all the files until he came up to Lenne's and taking it out.

Tidus opened the folder looking through the documentary work done on her.

"Lenne's Morgan's…Hallucinations? What happened to you?" He began talking to himself softly.

Tidus opened her Fertility notes. "65 conceived, 65 miscarriage, 66 conceived, 66 miscarriage, 67 conceived, 67 miscarriage, Yevon she wouldn't give up." Just then a droplet of blood fell onto the page. Tidus placed his finger to his nose slowly to see it bleeding. While doing so, he unintentionally dropped some files on the floor. He bended down to pick them up. He placed the folder back on top of the other files while he took a glance at some of the pictures that the folder had contained. But something he did not notice was the subject.

'_Projected Thermograph; Subject: Samara Morgan; Date: Feb. 2. 1978.'_

Tidus looked at the pictures oddly not quite knowing what some were. One he did recognize was a chocobo over water and another of a tree. Tidus turned back around and flipped the folder over. "Sessions Terminated…at father's request. See video record S-M-0-1-5."

And with that, he placed all the papers back into the folder and left.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ruthie's, Aidan was peacefully behaving well. The phone began to ring as he sat on the living room floor drawing pictures with pastels. Pictures of inside a well on large pieces of paper.

"Aidan? Aidan you're mom is on the phone." Ruthie called from the kitchen. Aidan stood up and walked off to the phone.

Yuna was using a payphone on the island.

"Hi, Yuna." Aidan began over the phone.

"Honey, it's about the house you drew for me…" Yuna said.

"Uh-huh?"

"Where did you see it? Did you see it in you're head? Is that why you drew it?"

"In my head?" Aidan asked.

"Aidan…why did you draw that house?" Yuna asked.

"Because she told me too." He replied.

"…Who? Who told you too?"

"The little girl."

"She talks to you?" Yuna asked looking down at the picture, staring at the little girl he drew beside her parents.

"No. She shows me things." Aidan answered.

"Did she show you the chocobo's?"

"She doesn't like it in the barn. The chocobo's keep her up at night." Aidan said.

"……So she still lives there?" Yuna asked.

"No…" Aidan simply replied. "She lives in a dark place now." He whispered.

* * *

Afterwards, Yuna went to visit the local doctor on the island. She walked in a too a seat down. While doing so, she looked over to see a young boy playing with the toys and smiled.

Just then the door in the back opened. "You're getting a little old to be crabbing out there, Maechlen. You're body's about outlived its warranty, you know?" The doctor began.

Maechlen shook his head. "Ooooh what a pity." He replied then left the office.

He then turned to Yuna. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Yaibal."

"Uhh." Yuna began looking over at the child. "I think he was here before me."

Yaibal turned his head. "Taro? Taro is always here." He walked over to the child. "He's my son's boy." Yaibal then turned his head back over to Yuna. "Come over on the ferry, did you?"

Yuna nodded her head in response. "Yes. Umm…have you lived here long?"

"Born and raised." He replied with a smile. "Only doctor on the island."

"The you must know the Morgan's and they're daughter." Yuna asked.

Suddenly his peaceful smile turned into a worried expression.

"Do you know their daughter?" Yuna asked.

"Do you know their daughter?" Taro mimicked her.

"What's this about?" Yaibal asked.

Yuna shook her head. "Look, I…I'm sorry, I don't know how to say this but…I'm seeing things in my head—images—and so is my son. My son, that…that's why I'm here. And somehow, I don't know how, but…it's because of that girl."

Yaibal stared at her. "Hmm…haven't heard anyone say that in a long time."

Yaibal and Yuna then began to walk outside to talk while Taro played on the merry-go-round.

"They wanted a child more then anything. Poor Lenne. They tried hard for years but sometimes its just not meant to be. Then one winter they went away. When they came back it was with Samara." Yaibal began to explain. "Adopted, they said. Never did say from where. Said the mother had died of complications. But they had their baby, they had their chocobo's—everything was fine…till Lenne started coming to see me. Said she was suffering visions…seeing things…horrible things…like they'd been burned inside her…and it only happened around Samara…that the girl put them there."

"You were Samara's doctor as well, right? Was there anything wrong with her?" Yuna asked.

"You mean medically?" Yaibal asked.

"I mean—whatever you mean." Yuna replied.

Yaibal sighed then looked over at Taro. "When Taro, there, was born…we knew something wasn't right with him…but we loved him anyways. Takes work you know? Some people have limits."

"……So what happened to her?" Yuna asked.

"I referred them to Eola Psychiatric on Besaid. I assume she's still there." Yaibal replied.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Yuna asked.

"We've been through…a lot of hard years out here…mean winters…small hauls, no fish…and that was long before the chocobo's. See, when you live on an island and catch a cold, it's everybody's cold."

Yuna took a step forward towards him. "No offence, but, what the hell does that mean?"

"It means ever since that girl's been gone, things have been better."

* * *

"1978. Man, we're really going back in time, here." The man began walking down the hall with Tidus.

"Yeah, the lady at reception said it should still be here."

"Should be. You say that you're the patient's father, right?"

"Yup. Shuyin Morgan, that's me." Tidus replied smiling.

"What is you're secret?" He asked looking over at him.

"Diet and exercise, man."

"No shit!"

"Yeah, that's all it takes." Tidus replied.

He then stopped walking and looked at him. "You know, I'm not an idiot. You try and walk out of here with my file and I'll be on you like white on rice."

"No man…I just wanna watch it…" Tidus told him softly.

They then continued walking. "I'm responsible for every file tape in here. I have a system…and I don't want anyone disarranging it." He told Tidus taking the tape off the shelf.

"I'd never…disarrange…"

He then looked over at Tidus. "As long as we understand each other." He then opened the case to find that the tape wasn't there. "Okay now I'm mad."

"Uh…does it say who was the last person to watch it?" Tidus asked.

The man looked on the back of the case to see it say Shuyin Morgan. He then looked back up at him. "Yeah. It was you."

* * *

Later that night, Tidus boarded the next available ferry and headed over to Kilika Island. He stood outside on the deck trying to reach Yuna on his cell phone. "Come on, come on."

He placed the phone up to his ear. _The mobile unit you've called is not responding or is outside the coverage area... _"You piece of shit." Tidus cursed at the phone dialling Yuna's phone again.

He sighed placing the phone up to his ear again. "Come on Yuna…answer…"

* * *

That's all I have for you for now. Keep reading to find out the third and final part of day 6. And just waiting around the corner—the 7th day. What will Yuna and Tidus find? Only time will tell. Leave you're review and keep on reading. Also I have added a new little scene in Chapter 5, which will make events that I have planned for the sequel effective. So go check that out whenever you have time. 


	11. DAY 6 part 3:: She Never Sleeps

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 11**  
**Day 6 part 3 - ****She Never Sleeps**

Night had approached. The stars glistered throughout the night sky, crickets chirped; everyone was more then likely asleep already. But that didn't stop Yuna.

After visiting the local town finding all that she could about Lenne and Samara, she returned to see Shuyin at his home to try and get more answers from him about his daughter. She only hoped that she could get the information that she needed, fearing before her time would run out.

Yuna approached the front door of Shuyin's house and knocked. "Mr. Morgan?" She called noticing that when she had knocked the door creaked open. Yuna entered. "Hello? Mr. Morgan?" She called again but with no response.

The house was quiet and dark as Yuna wondered in, looking around. Yuna opened the door to the room where she had seen the mirror and entered it slowly. She then looked down and over at his television to find a tape inside his VCR and a box of documents beside the TV. Yuna walked up and kneeled down in front of the box of papers and began to browse through. She then pulled out a piece of paper and was bewildered, well, slightly at most. It was a certificate of live birth, Samara Morgan, parents, Lenne and Shuyin Morgan. She shook her head sighing, then went to the next piece of paper and gasped as a centipede crawled over it. Yuna threw the paper to the floor and watched the insect crawl under the couch. She never did have a liking to bugs. Afterwards, Yuna looked over at the VCR and saw a video that wrote, 'SM0015.' She placed the tape into the VCR and played.

Yuna waited a moment as the picture to come on. It showed a little girl in a hospital room. It must have been Samara. Yuna fast-forward the tape to see the clock on the tape, the hours go by swiftly, Samara either walking around, sitting on her bed, anything but sleep. It scared her to see that she never slept at all.

A next scene played on the tape.

"This is SM0015. Samara Morgan, hour 14." A man spoke. Samara was placed on a chair in front of the man's desk with a camera on a tripod facing her.

"So, what is it that is keeping you awake at night?" The man began to ask Samara. "You must sleep sometime. Do you dream about something at all?"

Samara didn't reply.

"Samara? Let's talk about the pictures. How did you make them?"

Samara continued not to reply.

"Samara? How did you make these pictures?" He asked.

"I don't…make them…I…see them…and then…they just…are." She replied slowly, speaking soft.

"Samara…I need you to start telling me the truth, okay?" He asked.

"Can I see my mommy?" Samara asked.

"No, Samara, not until we understand what's wrong with you."

"I love my mommy." Samara spoke.

"Yes, you do. But you don't want to hurt her anymore, now, do you?" He asked the little girl. "You don't want to hurt anyone."

Samara paused for a moment. "But I do, and I'm sorry. It won't stop…"

"Well that's why you're here. So that I can help you to make it stop."

"He's going to leave me here."

"Who?" The man asked.

"Daddy." Samara answered.

"They just want to help you." He told her.

"Not daddy."

"You're daddy loves you."

"Daddy loves the horses." Samara told him. Yuna continued to watch, she sighed. But without even knowing, Shuyin stood behind watching Yuna play the tape. "He wants me to go away."

"No, he doesn't." The man said.

"But he doesn't know…" Samara said.

"He doesn't know what? Samara?"

Just then the tape ended. Yuna turned around after hearing footsteps and found herself being punched across the face from Shuyin. She flinched and fell to the floor.

"She's never going to whisper in my fucking ear again." Shuyin spoke, picking the TV up and walking away.

"What did you do to her?" Yuna demanded, standing up light headed from his punch. "She was you're daughter!" Yuna then began to follow Shuyin up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall. "You killed Samara didn't you? You killed her and when you're wife—"

"My wife was not supposed to have a child!" Shuyin shouted then walked into the bathroom.

Yuna walked down the hall noticing all electrical wires from different rooms went into the bathroom. "Mr. Morgan…" Yuna spoke softly taking a step into the bathroom where, she noticed the entire floor was flooded. Yuna took a step back into the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"The whispers…you could hear them all the time. At night. In you're sleep. Even the damn horses." Shuyin told her, setting the TV up.

"Mr. Morgan, come out of there." Yuna insisted.

"And those pictures. Oh, good Yevon. The things she'd show you."

Yuna shook her head. "She's still showing them."

"And she'll never stop. You coming here proves that." Shuyin said stepping into the bathtub that was overflowing.

"Please tell me where she is. I beg you. I have to stop her. If I don't my son will die!"

Shuyin looked at her. "Oh yes, he will." He said. "She never sleeps." Taking the power bar that connected all the electrical machines to him in his hand.

"Wait…no!"

Shuyin then turned the power on and began to electrocute himself.

"NO!" Yuna shouted taking a step back in fear screaming. She backed out into the hallway. Yuna continued to scream horrifyingly until she felt arms from behind grab her arms. Yuna began jumping and screaming until the person turned her around.

"Shh! Shhh! Yuna! Yuna, its me." Tidus spoke. "It's me. It's Tidus. Shh. It's okay." He leaned her against the wall so that she could calm down. Tidus placed his hands on her cheeks. "It's Okay Yuna."

Once Yuna had finally calmed down and her breathing decelerated, Tidus backed away from her and peeked into the bathroom where he found Shuyin dead in the bathtub after electrifying himself. "Geez, oh Yevon."

Yuna rested her head back against the wall, closing her eyes calming down to normal state. After a split second, she opened her eyes realizing something. Yuna looked down and unfolded the picture Aidan drew for her.

_She doesn't like the barn. The horses keep her up at night…_ The message going through her mind from what Aidan had told her earlier. After a few seconds, Yuna folded the paper and began to walk down the hallway. "She doesn't like the barn." Yuna spoke softly.

"What did you say?" He followed her down the hall and to the window where she opened the curtains to peek through. The window overlooked the barn outside.

"The horses keep her up at night." Yuna finished.

* * *

Once said and done, Tidus and Yuna broke into the barn next and entered. It was pitch dark inside, which made it hard so see. Tidus took a few steps in, finding the light switch and turning it on.

Yuna stared inside. Tidus looked over at her then inside the barn where they saw a ladder leading up to a small second floor attic.

"Samara…" Yuna whispered.

The two approached the ladder and began to climb upwards until both reached the top to the small room. What they found…shocked them.

The small room consisted of a small child's bed, a nightstand, TV, chair, some toys and a rocking horse.

"He kept her here." Yuna told Tidus nodding her head. She began to walk around. "Her mother was going crazy. Shuyin blamed the child. So he kept her here. Alone."

Tidus shook her head. "Not alone." The two looked at each other knowing that while Shuyin had kept Samara here in the barn that, that she was with the horses. All day. All night.

Tidus began to walk around. "Something led us here, there must be something. Anything." He then walked over to the wall noticing something peculiar yet surprisingly noticeable. "Yuna." He called to get her attention. Yuna walked over.

Tidus saw something that was under the wallpaper. "There's something under here." Tidus then began to rip the wallpaper off noticing weird lines burned onto the wall. "Looks like its etched it."

Yuna opened her mouth to speak but instead looked down at her arm, rolling up the sleeve to see that hand mark that Samara had caused a few days go still visible. Etched. Just like the mark. "Or burned." She told Tidus.

They looked at each other for an instant then began to remove the wallpaper. Making sure that it was all off to see what was burned onto the wall, finally, they had finished, revealing the next clue.

Yuna and Tidus both took a step back and stared at the marking on the wall. It was a tree. An engraved tree that looked like it was on fire.

"I've seen this tree before…" Yuna began.

"Yeah, it was on the tape." Tidus replied.

Yuna shook her head. "No. I've been there." She paused for a moment. "Shelter Mountain."

* * *

End of chapter. Whoot! I finally updated. Okay so day 6 is officially OVER! And now its time for day 7. the final day. What will Yuna and Tidus discover? The truth? Samara? The end of the curse? Only by sticking around for the next chapters will you find out. Don't forget to review. Thanks a million everyone, you've all made me feel super! 


	12. DAY 7:: Breaking the Darkness

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 12  
****Day 7 - Breaking the Darkness**

Wednesday. It was the seventh and final day for Yuna. With only a few more hours ago, Yuna and Tidus both had to work together to finish this curse before it would be too late.

They drove back to Shelter Mountain Inn, finally arriving there and back at Cabin 12 just before sunset. The end was drawing closer and closer with each minute that passed by.

"The sun came through the leaves, lit them up like it was on fire. Right at sunset. Right when I watched the tape." Yuna spoke as she looked out through the window and at the hill where a maple tree stood. She watched as the sun setting in the back. After a few seconds, she turned around and looked at Tidus. "That was a week ago."

Yuna then walked over to the couch and sat down, sighing heavily. "We're back to where we started from."

Tidus looked over at her. "Something led us here. The tree, the drawing on the wall—"

"It doesn't matter!" Yuna interrupted. "…We're too late." She looked up at him saddened. "You have to help him."

"What are you talking about?" Tidus asked, shock in his eyes.

"Aidan. It's up to you now. Just use the time you have left and figure something out."

"We're going to figure this out together, right now!"

"It's too late, Tidus!" She shouted at him.

"Stop it, okay? There's a reason why we're here!" He argued.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know, okay?" Tidus walked around the room. "There's something in this room! I mean in this phone!" He grabbed the phone ripping it out of the wall and throwing it across the room. "In this stupid television!" He pushed the TV off the stand and the jar or marbles that crashed and broke all over the floor. "Come on! Tell us now. Why don't ya?"

Yuna stood up and looked down at the floor seeing all the marbles roll to where the TV stand was and remain there. The floor wasn't perfectly aligned which made Yuna realize that there could be something there. "Tidus…look…"

He stared down at what Yuna was and also noticed the marbles. Tidus walked over and lifted the carpet to reveal the floor underneath burnt. Yuna bent down and rubbed the tip of her finger on the wood. "There's something under this." She looked back up at Tidus.

He nodded his head then left the cabin in search for an axe. Once finding one, he returned and began to chop away at the floor. Yuna rubbed her arms staring out the window seeing the sun slowly set. Once Tidus had finished, he lifted the board and looked down.

"A well…" He began.

"Just as I thought." Yuna replied.

"Okay. Let's go." Tidus jumped down onto the lid of the well then helped Yuna down. The two then jumped down from there onto the ground and slowly removed the lid of the well.

Both peered into the depth of the well flashing their flashlight down in.

"Aw, Yevon. How far down do you think it goes?" Tidus asked for all he saw was darkness within the depth of the well. "I can't see anything."

Unknowingly to Tidus and Yuna, the TV above in the cabin began to turn on, showing a static blur on the screen.

"We should drop something." Yuna suggested.

The TV began to hiss as the static continued, water dripping out through the knobs and screen dripping down to the two occupied with the well.

Yuna picked up a rock and prepared it over the well as she and Tidus watched. She dropped the rock down while shining the flashlight on it. The rock fell down into the darkness, continued further then finally hit water that made a splashing sound.

"…Do you think she's down there?" Tidus asked.

"Shh, shh, shh." Yuna whispered heard a deep rumble coming within the well. She then looked up at Tidus who looked at her as well. Both with fear in their eyes from the echo inside.

They both looked back down in the well where a thunderous whooshing sound came up and a swarm of flies surrounded the two. Both swung their arms around trying to swat the flies away. Yuna dropped her flashlight in the well and closed her eyes, continuously swinging her arms around.

The platform above then broke and the TV came crashing down towards Yuna. But once she had open her eyes, she had notice the TV that crashed into her and pushed her into the well. She screamed falling in and down.

"No, YUNA!" Tidus screamed watching her fall into the dark depth of the well but was unable to do anything to help her.

* * *

Water gurgled and bubbled as Yuna floated in the water at the bottom of the well. She opened her eye and gasped as she lifted her head out of the water. She coughed while gasping for air as she kept afloat in the deep water. 

"Yuna!" Tidus called flashing his flashlight down into the well. "Yuna are you there?"

"I'm here." She said taking a deep breath. "I'm all right." She looked down at the water. "I think." She whispered.

"I'm gonna go find something to get you out." He told her.

"Hurry!" Yuna replied. Tidus then left in search of some rope or any material that was long enough to reach and get her out. Yuna swam over and grabbed her flashlight. Looking around she noticed scratch marks on the walls. She swam over to the other side to get a closer look.

But looking closer, she found a full fingernail and stared at it in fright. It seemed that Samara had tried hard in trying to climb out but only tore off her nails doing so. She then dropped the nail in the water and looked up to see the lid of the well slowly begin to close.

"Tidus?" She called out but with no response. Tidus ran outside and to the emergency supplies where he found a water hose and grabbed it out. But he couldn't disconnect it from the wall. It was too late. The well lid then fully closed on her. "TIDUS!"

Tidus looked over at where the sun was and saw that it had almost fully set, leaving the island dark and cold. "NO!"

Meanwhile back in the well, Yuna began to panic, gasping in fear, looking around. She was alone, or was she? Yuna flashed the flashlight down at the water in front of her after feeling something on her hand. Yuna panted. She lifted her hand out of the water slowly seeing long black hair on it. She stared down at the hair shivering.

Unknowingly, a hand came out from under the water and grabbed Yuna's arm. She looked up and blanked out.

* * *

"_Here we go. The world is spinning. When it stops, it's just beginning_." Young Samara sang standing outside the well, looking out at the hill where she saw her father's horses galloping around. 

Her mother, Lenne slowly walked up behind her daughter. "Isn't it beautiful here, Samara?" She asked. Samara didn't reply. "So peaceful."

Samara looked down.

"I know things will get better." Lenne finished. She then wrapped a bag around Samara's head securely until she stopped struggling. Lenne closed her eyes, her breath quivering. "All I ever wanted was you…I'm so sorry…" Lenne then dropped Samara into the well. Inside Samara saw the lid of the well close, trapping her within.

Yuna gasped opening her eyes. Taking a minute to shake her head, she looked around and noticed the hair was gone. She panted, rolling her sleeve up and looking at the hand mark on her arm. "She was still alive…where did she go?"

Yuna then moved her arms through the water in search for Samara. Finally stopping, in the water in front of her, she saw a figure slowly rise to the surface. Yuna reached down and held Samara in her arms. Looking down at her, Yuna stroked her hair removing it from her face. She felt her heart throb looking at her in sadness.

"It's okay now. It's okay." Yuna whispered to her.

Soon after Tidus returned. "Yuna!" He called out.

Yuna continued to stare down at the young girl in her arms and watched as her body faded away into pyreflies.

"Yuna, the sun has set! It's past sunset!" He yelled down into the wall. He looked down unable to see anything. "Yuna do you hear me? It's past sunset!"

Yuna watched as the pyreflies that drifted around her then faded away, leaving her alone in the well. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yuna are you there?" Tidus called out.

Yuna stood there in the water, shivering from the coldness. "…I'm here." She replied in a low tone. She had found out the truth about Samara's past and now knowing, she felt lost. But within that feeling of lost, Yuna had freed Samara's soul from the darkness in which she had been trapped in for years. The curse was finally over.

"Just hang on a little longer! Help is on the way, we'll get you out soon!" Tidus called out to her.

* * *

Finally finished. The story is coming to an end! For those who haven't seen the movie, what do you think will happen next? Keep on reading to find out what will happen in the end. 


	13. The 8th Day

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 13  
The 8th Day  
**

Once the police and ambulances came, Yuna was then helped out of the well and wrapped in a blanket so she wouldn't catch hyperthermia. She sat there in a daze thinking over everything that had happened. She was saved from the curse. Tidus and Aidan were going to be just fine as well, right? Yuna had felt so relieved. She had never had a week like this before. It was too much she could handle. But now that it was all over, Yuna could finally rest.

Tidus finished talking with the officers then walked over to Yuna who was sitting on a bench. "They're going to bury her next week." He began, sitting down next to her. "It's finally over Yuna. Everything is going to be just fine."

Yuna didn't reply. She was at a loss for words. She sat there looking down at her arm where the marking of the handprint use to be. Tidus wrapped his arm around her and leaned in closer to her.

"Hey…You okay?" He asked softly looking down at her face.

"Lenne wanted that child more than anything in the world…" Yuna began softly. "How could she have done that?"

Tidus continued to look at her and listen.

"…Sometimes children…yell or cry or draw pictures for attention…but they don't always get an answer…they become disregarded." She then looked over at Tidus and shared a gaze. "How could people treat their own children like that…?"

Tidus was at a loss of words for Yuna's question. There never was an easy answer for that type. Yuna then rested her head on his shoulders closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her securely.

"I can't imagine be stuck down a well all alone like that. How long do you think you could survive?"

Yuna reopened her eyes. "…7 days." She then lifted her head and looked into Tidus' eyes. "You could survive for 7 days."

He looked into her eyes saddened then hugged her once more, Yuna resting her head on his shoulder for comfort. It had all made sense. Samara survived one week in the well before she died. The curse she left gave that person one week before they would die.

* * *

Tidus and Yuna drove back to their small town on Besaid and to Rikku's. As they entered and walked into the living room, Tidus found Aidan fast asleep on the floor. He smiled, walked over and picking him up, holding his young son in his arms. "Come on." It had been years since he was able to hold Aidan and he enjoyed every moment of it.

Tidus looked at Yuna who smiled at the two then headed back into the car with him. Upon driving back to Yuna's apartment, Aidan tiredly opened his eyes, looked forward and saw his parents holding hands in the front seats. He smiled peacefully then closed his eyes once again falling asleep.

Tidus held Aidan all the way back up to their apartment and tucked him in bed. Once done, Yuna walked Tidus to the front door.

"You should call me sometime." He began walking out into the hall then looking back at Yuna. "Unless you're renting a movie." He joked.

Both chuckled at the silly thought and stared into each other's eyes. Yuna sighed.

"Call me tomorrow..." He leaned in and kissed Yuna on the forehead, holding her hands. "…and the day after that." Their finger intertwined with one another then finally separated as Tidus turned away and headed out.

Yuna closed the door and leaned up against it. She smiled. The curse was finally over. Samara could rest in peace now and she was happy to know that Tidus and Aidan were going to be just fine.

Afterwards, Yuna took a hot shower, cleaning off all the blood and dirt off her skin and slipped into her pajamas then finally off to bed after a long week. She was exhausted.

* * *

As the following morning approached, Aidan slowly opened his eyes and found an arm wrapped around him. "Yuna?" He asked turning around and seeing her sleeping beside him.

Yuna opened her eyes and smiled. "Hmm?"

"What time is it?" The young boy asked.

"It's either really late or really early, depending on how you look at it." She replied tiredly waking up.

Aidan chuckled. "Don't you have to be a work soon?"

"No today." She replied smiling.

"…What happened to the girl?"

"Samara?"

"Is that her name?" Aidan asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Is she still in the dark place?"

Yuna shook her head. "No. She's free now."

Aidan then sat up and looked down at his mom with an awkward look. "You helped her?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

Yuna then sat up and looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"You weren't supposed to help her."

"It's okay now. She's not going to hurt you. She…" But Yuna was unable to finish her sentence after what she saw. Yuna looked down at Aidan's arm, rolled up his sleeve and saw the handprint mark on him. She stared at it horrorstruck. But…it was impossible. She and Tidus had ended the curse. They did…didn't they?

"Don't you understand, Yuna?" Aidan asked. Yuna looked up at him frightfully seeing his nose begin to bleed. "She never sleeps…"

If Aidan was still at risk then it wasn't the end. But then…if Aidan was still cursed then what about Tidus? Was he okay? She had to contact him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tidus' apartment, he had made himself an early coffee while he finished up some work. But not long after, his TV turned on. Tidus could hear static blaring through the speakers and looked over. What he saw, he was speechless.

The static had subsided and picture came on. It showed the well sitting in the middle of wilderness. A figure then slowly emerged out of the well. It was Samara. Tidus' phone then rang. What was going on? He felt confused yet at the same time scared for his life. What was going on?

Yuna rushed over to the phone and continued to wait patiently as it rang. _Please pick up the phone Tidus…

* * *

_

One more chapter to go! Keep reading to find out what'll happen next to Tidus, Aidan and the curse.


	14. Fear's Circle

**She Just Wanted To Be Heard**

**Chapter 14  
Fear's Circle **

"Come on Tidus, pick up your phone!" Yuna spoke as she called him on her cell phone but was having no luck reaching him. She drove like a maniac on the streets trying to get to his place as soon as possible. _Dammit tidus, please be okay_, she worriedly thought in hope for reassurance.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tidus' apartment as he just finished up his work, his phone began to ring. Tidus looked up and over curiously. Looking down at his watch seeing that it was only just after 10:00am, he wondered who could be calling so early in the day. 

Getting up and out of his chair, coffee mug in hand, he walked over to the phone and took it off the receiver. Just before pressing 'talk' to accept the call, his TV then strangly turned on blurring static. Tidus looked over at it oddly wondering what as going on for he didn't even turn the TV on in the first place. He walked over and placed his hand on the screen to see that slowly, water began to drip out. What he then saw, he was speechless.

The static had subsided and picture came on. It showed the well sitting in the middle of wilderness. A figure then slowly emerged out of the well. It was Samara. What was going on? He felt confused yet at the same time scared for his life. Tidus then took a step back and observed the screen, noticing that it was none other than Samara climbing out of the well. Once out, she began to walk up closer, hair in face, white dress dirty and wet, towards him.

Tidus took a few more steps back. He still held his ringing phone but was too occupied to even notice it.

Finally once up close to the screen, Samara began to emerge out of the television and into the real world. Tidus flinched back nervously, falling to the floor and droping the phone and his coffee mug that shatter and spilled all over the floor. He continued to crawl back away from the undead girl who was dragging herself out from his television. Once out, Samara stood up. She then began to slowly take a few steps towards Tidus.

"_My curse..." _Samara softly whispered speaking to the man who was horrorstruck in fear. _"You're trying to take it away from me...I won't let you..."_

Natrually, Tidus had no idea what she was saying to him. But he was nonetheless speechless. Besides, if you were in his position, you'd most likely be just as scared as he is.

_"I won't let you take her away from me either." _Samara then grabbed Tidus' ankle and began to drag him towards her as she began to return to the TV.

Tidus tried to grab onto something, anything, but there was nothing. He then looked over at his phone that ws still ringing. He attempted to try and grab it for help but was too far away. There was nothing he could do. At that point, Samara then began to return into the television, bring Tidus with her.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Called called out for a last attempt for help. "Please, someone help me!" But nobody answered nor came. He was helpless with no way out. What was there left for him to do? With no other option left, he looked down at Samara who was almost completely back in the TV. Just before completely entering, Samara looked up at Tidus. The hair that was covering her face had moved to the side allowing him to see her face. Tidus froze from fear as he stared at her. He then screamed.

* * *

After parking her car outside Tidus' building, Yuna ran inside, hoping that she wasn't late. Since the elevator would take too long, she quickly began to run up the stairs to the fourth floor where his apartment room was. 

Running to his front door, Yuna entered and stopped half way peering inside. It was quiet as she noticed empty. Taking a few steps in, Yna heard Tidus' phone ringing as it laid on the floor. She looked down at her cell phone seeing that it was still calling his phone. Seeing that she was already in his apartment looking over at his phone, she ended the call, bringing a halt to the ringing.

"...Tidus?" She called out hoping that he was somewhere in the apartment. But with no reply, she felt her heart beat faster in fear. she was alone. Had Samara already come and taken him away? Was he gone forever?

Yuna walked in seeing the static blairing on his television. Walking up closer, she noticed a broken mug shattered on the floor. Also with water all over the floor too coming from the TV, Yuna knew that she was too late. Samara had already come and killed him.

Tears began to stream down her face as she looked around the empty room. Walking over to his couch, Yuna sat down and burried her face in her hands. She was saved but Tidus wasn't. What was she to do about Aidan? Was he going to die as well? What was there to do to save him?

Yuna looked up. She knew that Tidus was already gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Her heart ached from that fact but she had to be strong. She had to save Aidan.

From there on, Yuna decided to leave Tidus' apartment and return home to figure out something she could do to save her son. Slowly making her wat back down all the flights of stair, she suddenlt stopped seeing Elma at the base waiting for the elevator. Yuna couldn't be seen by her, for safely reasons. Once Elma had entered the elevator and the door closed, Yuna continued on.

* * *

Once back at home, Yuna, from seeing the tears still in her eyes from the loss of Tidus, looked over at Aidan who was sitting on the couch drawing. "Go and play in your room Aidan..." 

"Yuna--"

"Go!" Yuna shouted, interrupting him. Aidan did as told and took his drawing into his room where he entered and closed the door behind him.

Yuna walked into the other room where she took out the tape and stared at it. The cursed tape that had killed Rikku and now Tidus. Two important peope in her life just taken away just by watching a tape that showed a few seconds of film. It was too much for her to handle. The tears would stop. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"...What do you--want...what do you want?" Yuna began to shout at the tape throwing it to the ground, breaking it. "What do you want from me? Tell me!" She then threw it into her firepit and turned on the gas which started up instantly burning the tape to nothing. "...Why not me? What did I do that he didn't?" She asked herself.

Finally, it hit her. Yuna turned around and walked over to her couch. Bending down, she grabbed the copy from underneath and stared at it. Of course, it was the only piece of the puzzle that connected with the rest of the story. "I...I made a copy..."

The next morning, Yuna took Aidan to work with her and into her office where she instruted Aidan on how to copy the tape to a blank one.

"What's going to happen now, Yuna?" Aidan asked.

Yuna looked over at the boy and smiled, holding his hand. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay."

"But what about the person who we show this too? What will happen to them?"

Yuna didn't reply. She looked back at the screen to see the tape finish copying. Samara just wanted to be heard. She created a tape that would forever continue on if you wanted to live. A curse that never ended. That's what Yuna was hoping to end. She would make sure to bring it to an end. No matter what.

**The End**

* * *

Yay that's the end of the story! Thank you everyone for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the little twist I put in. Make sure to look out for the sequel that'll be coming out shortly. Don't forget to leave your review and I'll see ya all in future fics! 

The **sequel** to **She Just Wanted To Be Heard** will continue on the story! **Title - My Pain, Your Curse**. Summary - Yuna moves with her son to Luca after the events in Besaid, but when a copy of the videotape kills a boy & her son gets sick with an unexplained illness of hyperthominea, Yuna has to dig deeper into the history of Samara to save Aidan. And somewhere, somehow, a farmiliar person might be still alive. (Based on The Ring 2 _american version_ - not ringu 2 _japanese version_)


End file.
